The Wonders of Puberty
by Gaybe Coyer
Summary: Everyone hates going through puberty, especially when you get curious. (This is a bisex fiction.) Characters who truly come far into play are: Mokuba Kaiba, Yami/Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine. Others may be added.
1. Mokie Has a Dream

AN: Before this begins I feel the need to remind people while I am writing same sex couples I am actually straight.

 _The light shone through the cracks of the curtains in the turning thirteen-year-old Mokuba's room. He was asleep until he heard a noise, his door open. He shifted in his bed when he heard the noise and shifted his hair which lazily drooped over one of his eyes. The figure was familiar, something about it reminded him of someone, and as the figure drew closer into the moonlight, it was abundantly clear who it was. Yugi._

 _The older male looked at Mokuba with sweet eyes smiling softly and caressing his cheek lovingly. Mokuba looked at him gulping as he felt a feeling between his legs, he was all too familiar with the feeling, his cheeks turned to a dark red color as he looked at him biting his lip. Mokuba was shocked when the older male pinned him down and the entirety of the older boy's structure changed, he grew taller, and more defined and held a more devious, sinister smirk rather than his prior look of sincerity and kindness. The older male leaned in and they locked lips._

 _Mokuba was kissing back and before long he was finding foreign fingers grazing along the inside of his thigh. Mokuba's eyes widened and felt as the dominant Yugi Moto ran his hands along his inner thigh and soon found his way to his zipper, a smirk rose on Pharaoh's face as Mokuba's member was released into the air. Mokuba then looked at the male as he reached towards his member._

"Yugi!" Mokuba jerked awake breathless as he looked around his room, surprised that he hadn't seen even a trace of the young Moto boy in his room. "Wh-What? It-It was a dream?" he looked down, a part of him felt disappointed, but a majority of him was glad. "W-What even was that dream? I-I'm straight . . . as straight as an arrow." He told himself. But his soiled sheets said otherwise.

The young Kaiba bit his lip, seeing the soiled sheets. "Oh no, how do I explain this to Seto?" Mokuba got up and quickly got his sheets together to wash later. He went into the bathroom with entirely new clothes and took a cold shower. The water felt nice and calming on his skin, normally he hated cold showers, he'd yell at his brother who will sometimes decide to try and be funny by turning off the hot water for a brief moment. But, normally Seto isn't funny.

Mokuba washed all over and flashes of the dream were coming back to him in very realistic thoughts. His cheeks went red and he touched the tile wall, his voice echoing in the large bathroom. "What is wrong with me?" he mumbled.

As the young Kaiba was drying himself off, he heard a familiar voice in the back of his mind, the sounds of Yugi's reassuring caring nature and then to counter that the carnal rough voice of Yami. Mokuba stared at the wall for a solid minute before realizing there was a voice calling his name.

"Mokuba! Get out of the shower you're coming with me!" Seto said in a demanding, yet brotherly tone.

"Be right out, Seto!" Mokuba called out, his voice barely overpowering the sound of the loud, rushing, cold water running down the back of Mokuba. The boy got out and slipped on the new clothes. He went downstairs seeing Seto waiting for him, his coat that defies all laws of physics on.

"There you are, Mokuba. What took you so long? Normally you're the first one up and downstairs." He said in a slightly concerned voice.

Mokuba looked down and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh . . . nothing . . . just had a dream . . ."


	2. Mokie Gets Some Head

Breakfast was normal, kind of, Mokuba was still caught up in the remanence of his dream, he knew all about having _those_ kinds of dreams, but . . . of Yugi?

Seto looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba, are you okay?" Seto asked, "you've barely touched your breakfast." He added looking at his younger brother.

"Y-Yeah . . . just not hungry." Mokuba mumbled twirling his fork around his food, mixing it together mindlessly. "So . . . are there any plans today? You know like for Kaiba Corp?" the younger asked, wanting to change the subject.

The older brother shrugged. "No, personal visit yes. But Kaiba Corp business? Not particularly." He said taking a bite of his eggs. "We're going to Yugi's grandfather's Game Shop, I want to speak with Yugi." He said then smirked. "Maybe that Rebecca girl will be there." Seto said chuckling. He knew Mokuba had a crush on her, and ever since she was found out she had been lying about her age, really being around twelve, not seven it made Mokuba's mind at ease that he has a crush on her.

"Don't tease me like that, big brother." Mokuba pouted crossing his arms and looking away.

Seto chuckled at his younger brother's reaction. "Well, my point still stands, she seems to like to go around that Game Shop, now that she lives around there." He smiled. "No finish your meal and we'll get going, they already know we're coming so, I'd rather not keep them waiting."

Mokuba nodded slowly and sighed, he then ate a small amount and put his plate in the kitchen, it was unpreventable that he could go the rest of his life without seeing Yugi, after all, Yugi's an adversary to Seto, as well as a friend and occasionally babysitter to Mokuba. He never saw it as fair, he's the Vice-President of Kaiba Corp and yet Seto does not trust Mokuba to be left alone. Sure the one time he was left alone was a bit . . . _crazy_. But that still doesn't mean he can't be trusted.

"C'mon Seto, let me stay alone please!" Mokuba begged, he may know that it wouldn't be possible to _never_ see Yugi again, but he can't at least prolong how long he can stay away from him.

"No, Mokuba, you're coming with me to see Yugi," Seto said in a stern voice. Mokuba knew better than to talk back to Seto when he has that tone in his voice. Besides, maybe he'd not even see Yugi, maybe he'll only be able to see Rebecca. "Come on, get your shoes on." He said getting his boots on.

Mokuba did as told.

 _15 MINUTES LATER . . ._

Mokuba followed Seto into the Game Shop and looked around, quickly spying a glimpse of what he would describe as "sheer beauty". It was Rebecca.

Seto smirked, seeing how Mokuba was staring and nudged him towards the girl. "Why don't you two go off and hang out while Yugi and I . . . talk . . ." Seto smirked as he walked off and went up creaky steps leading to the room of Yugi Moto.

Mokuba awkwardly stared at Rebecca. Who in turn was getting a bit embarrassed by the young Kaiba's prying eyes. "D-Do I have something on my face?" she asked curiously as she used her sleeve to wipe all around her face. "Did I get it?" she asked smiling softly.

Mokuba was staring more, though he quickly drew out of his trance as he nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah. Y-You got it . . ." he mumbled then cleared his throat, checking his phone Seto had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday last month. "S-So . . . how are you?"

Rebecca smiled softly and giggled. "Good, hey, come with me, I have something to show you~" she smirked and leaned in close to his right ear. "I think you'll like it~" she said in a slightly suggestive way as she took the boy's hand and brought him to an alleyway.

The young Kaiba looked around, why had he followed her? He'd have to guess because of a combination of trust and possibly lust . . .

 _LEMON WARNING!_

Rebecca smirked and leaned in, kissing the boy softly for a moment, Mokuba's eyes shot saucer-bowl wide open as he was left in shock as the duo's lips parted and Rebecca smirked and rubbed Mokuba's chest gently as she looked at him. "I've seen how you've looked at me~" she kissed his neck gently running her lips up and down his neck. "And I must say you're quite a nice catch yourself~" she giggled and rubbed his abdomen.

Mokuba gasped and blushed dark red, if you didn't know any better you'd think that Mokuba was a tomato disguised as a human boy.

"May I?" she looked at him tugging on his jeans gently. "I want to see what you're carrying~" she said seductively as she peaked an eye over his waistband as she gently held it out. "From my view it doesn't look half bad~" she smirked slightly waiting for his response.

Mokuba's mind ran blank and every worry he had prior to this very second was replaced with a carnal urge to get in Rebecca's pants, which at this rate wasn't going to be hard. Since Mokuba's vocal cords were not working, he simply nodded for his answer, which Rebecca happily took as a response.

She used her teeth to undo his jeans, under those were a pair of Dueling card (black and brown) colored underwear. Though that didn't hinder the sight of a really impressive bulge for a thirteen-year-old.

It was Rebecca's turn for her eyes to turn to saucer bowls. "Wow!" she giggled. "Is it all for me?~" she said pressing her nose to the underwear and inhaling his scent. "Mm you use nice soap," she said smiling at him, Mokuba, on the other hand, was paralyzed with shock and worry that he wouldn't last long.

The tingle of foreign fingers danced across the big bulge in his underwear as she slowly pulled down his underwear freeing his member from the cloth prison. Rebecca slowly took hold of the large member and kissed the tip gently as she slowly moved her up and down in a steady motion, causing soft moans to escape Mokuba's lips as reality sank in, he was being serviced by a cute girl. The feeling of pleasure only intensified when he felt his cock be wrapped in a warm moist cascade of bliss.

Rebecca slowly sucked his tip then slowly slid more and more of the boy's dick in her mouth, trying to savor the taste of Mountain Springs, with a hint of peppermint in her mouth. She smiled enjoying the moans her lover made with each passing second. Four minutes passed and with a cry of ecstasy, Mokuba could not hold on any longer and completely unloaded into her mouth. She did her best to not let anything slip out of the side of her mouth. When she was sure she gotten it all, she raised from her knees and smiled at him drinking the last of his hot cum. "How'd that feel?" she asked giggling and leaning on him.

Mokuba was a panting mess and blushed. "Amazing." He said and pulled up his jeans, after all, young Mokuba Kaiba caught with his pants down would not make a good headline on the newspaper. "So . . . what now?" Mokuba asked curiously.

Rebecca smiled and shrugged. "I don't know I guess we could go back in and check out the cards." She said and smiled sweetly as if she hadn't just finished sucking on Mokuba's _not-so-little friend_ only a few moments ago.

"Sure." Mokuba said smiling and went back inside.

AN| Yup . . . like I said this is a bisex fiction. Not _exclusively_ gay. I hope you enjoyed, more to come. :)


End file.
